Loves Of Old
by Shannan
Summary: DISCONTINUED sorta au-ish. legolas/oc. a young faerie joins the fellowship on their quest.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! *pouts*  
  
  
  
Loves Of Old  
  
The young faerie sat on a boulder on the outskirts of the elvin city, Imlardis. She waited impatiently for the young blonde elf she had grown to love. She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, and fluttered her wings fervently. Finally, after countless minutes of waiting, her love arrived.  
  
"Melamin! Where have you been? I've been waiting for what seems like a millennia!" She exclaimed as she hugged her love tightly.  
  
"Uma, forgive me, sheeamin, but Mithrander wished to have a word with me." The young male elf said, his voice tinged with sorrow. The young faerie hung her head low.  
  
"It was about me, wasn't it? Oh Legolas! Why can't we be together? You'll be leaving with the fellowship soon, and my queen is trying to marry me off to some snotty Faerie Lord! If I can't be with you, I just know I'll die of grief! And if not, I shall do it by my own hands!" She cried as a single tear fell down her cheek. Legolas gasped in shock and hugged her form closer.  
  
"No Seanan! You mustn't do that! We'll find a way to be together, I promise. Just, please, don't think thoughts like that. The gods would be mad if an innocent creature like yourself did something so horrible." He said as he tried to comfort his love.  
  
"I don't care! If I can't be with you, then I won't be with anyone! My heart would not allow it!" Seanan replied hotly as more tears began to fall.  
  
"I know, melamin, mine would not either. But we shall just have to wait and see what the gods intend for us, forya? Now, will you be accompanying the fellowship? Or will this be the last time I see you whilst you're single?" Legolas asked teasingly.  
  
"Oh of course I'm coming with you! I wouldn't miss it for the world! So, when are we leaving?" Seanan asked, her whole demeanor changing to excited. The innocence in which she asked the question reminded the elf so much of Pippin from just ½ and hour earlier, that he started to laugh.  
  
"Mani? I don't get it! Tell me what's so funny!" The young faerie asked as she tried to pull way from the elf. He said nothing, only kissed her on the nose and led her inside the city walls.  
  
***  
  
Wow! I doo-ed it! Woohoo!! Go me!! Yeah, this is about a long time ago. Ametra, you know what I'm talking about! Lol cute lil blondie!! 


	2. chapter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and it'll probably stay that way for the rest of my pathetic little life.  
  
Authors Note: Any more flames or reviews related to such shall be trashed and laughed at. I thank you for taking time out of your precious day just to review my little story, but please, don't do me any more favors. I would once again like to thank RedCinders, Crunch and especially my dear friend Ametra, who, without, I would've probably had myself killed a millennia ago. lol Now, on with the story!  
  
Loves Of Old  
  
The Fellowship had left Imladris with an extra person added to their group. Er, rather, an extra being. They had been traveling without incident for about half a day when Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, hailed Legolas to the front of the group.  
  
"Legolas, we are being followed. I cannot sense whether it is evil or not, but we should still be cautious." Aragorn said to his friend quietly, so as not to cause a panic with the hobbits.  
  
"Yes, I thought I sensed something too. I'll see if Seanan knows anything. Perhaps the trees have warned her." Legolas responded. He moved to the back of the group to talk to his love, but something was amiss.  
  
"Melamin, what is it? What's wrong?" Legolas asked her as she stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone stopped and turned toward the female of the party in alarm as she spoke in a language even Legolas didn't recognize.  
  
"Mey, nathro retrisuda, forye tu trashisuda porquis." She turned her head to her left, and suddenly lunged into the gathering of trees and brush. The group heard a startled yelp, and then a sort of scream of some kind.  
  
Not knowing what in the heavens was going on, the men rushed forward to where Seanan had jumped, and a surprising sight awaited them. Their female companion was latched onto another female, an elf it seemed, in a death grip.  
  
"Hey! Seanan, let me go! You're gonna strangle me to death!" The elf girl exclaimed as she tried to pry the faerie off her. She failed, and finally looked up. She had dark skin, black hair with violet and blue highlights, and amber eyes. She gave Legolas a pathetic look that clearly said, 'Get your psychopathic girlfriend off of me now!' It was then that Legolas and Aragorn recognized her.  
  
"Ametra! What are you doing here? How are you?" Legolas asked as he squatted down to look her in the eyes as she sat on the forest floor. She glared at the male elf with a look that promised lots of pain later.  
  
"I would be a lot better if I COULD BREATHE!" She managed to yell, which was surprising what with her lack of oxygen.  
  
"Oh, right. Aragorn, a little help here." The elf said, and he and Aragorn proceeded to pull the faerie and female elf apart. A little while later, the Fellowship and the two women were sitting around a campfire, cooking their supper.  
  
"So, my ladies, how is it that you know Legolas and Aragorn?" Gandalf asked. The hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir all turned to the females who were chatting animatedly and waited for an answer. They looked at each other, then Legolas and Aragorn, then back at each other.  
  
"Well, this is gonna take a while." Ametra said. "Let's start at the beginning."  
  
  
  
So. how was that? Next chappy shall be up soon, so stay posted! 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: see prologue or chapter one.  
  
Author's Note: What can I say, I don't take criticism well. Ametra, thanks for backing me up. You'll always be my diplomatic side, whereas I'm the icy flame. And no, I'm not talking about Orlando Bloom here. This story particularly pertains to Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. I'm tired of arguing with you people. If I say there's faeries in middle earth, then there's faeries in middle earth. End of discussion. Flames and 'critical advice' shall be laughed at and then fed to my rabid rotweilers, pooky and snuffles. Oh, this chapter is a flashback of how Seanan and Ametra met Legolas and Aragorn unless otherwise noted. Now, without further delay, I bring you.  
  
Loves Of Old  
  
The two female figures were bathing in the river, water flowing down their backs in dark and golden silver rivulets. They were splashing around and having a good time when the one with blonde silver hair and wings turned to the one with black almost violet hair.  
  
"Meesh, someone's coming. Two someone's, actually. And they're armed." She said, her translucent wings fluttering apprehensively. The dark one stood and apparated a crystal dagger into her hand. The light one apparated a bow made of hard vines and ivy, along with arrows made of brightly colored wood that magically appeared when needed.  
  
"Then let them come." Was all the dark one said and she readied herself to attack or flee, whichever seemed in her and her friends best interest. The light one merely nodded and backed up into deeper waters. It wasn't long before the unwanted guests arrived.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, but are you aware that this is a public river? You cannot simply bathe wherever you please." Said the first to show up; a male elf. His companion, a mortal, nodded in agreement. The female with light hair fluttered her wings indignantly as she deapparated her weapons, seeing as how the two men meant them no harm. The dark female did the same, but with more caution.  
  
"How dare you! This is not a public river! This is my river! I've been bathing here since I was but a babe, still wearing rose petals! This river belongs to my people!" The winged one retorted hotly, as she rose out of the and walked to the elf crossly.  
  
*change to present moment at which the story is being told*  
  
"And you were unclothed?!" Pippin exclaimed. Seanan blushed furiously.  
  
"Yes, well, I was upset. Now, back to the story."  
  
*change to flashback*  
  
"And who might you be, Lady.?" The elf asked casually, despite the rising blush caused by the naked woman in front of him.  
  
"I am Seanan Airiwhena, Princess of the Faeries, and Heir to the Throne of Danu. Who might you be, Sir Archer?" Seanan asked coyly, noticing his discomfort, for the tips of his ears were red.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. This is my friend Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said as he bowed over Seanan's hand and kissed it. She blushed madly, and shakily pulled her hand away.  
  
"Ah, well, nice to meet you two, this is my friend Ametra Taylin Sunrider, of the House of Cordova, and Heir to the Throne of the High Court of Elfhame." Seanan said as she backed away from the men. Ametra simply nodded her greeting to the 'intruders'.  
  
"Yes, well, if you'll excuse us, we have some bathing to finish, so, if you don't mind.?" Seanan trailed off, expecting the guys to take a hint. They didn't.  
  
"But, this is still a public river! Someone might walk by and see you. I'm sorry my Ladies, but I must insist that you use one of the private baths inside. It really is indecent to be bathing in such an open place." Legolas tried to persuade. However, Seanan and Ametra weren't moving.  
  
"Y'know, we would get out, if it weren't for you two. We're not about to get out of the water naked with you two gawking like idiots." Ametra said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, right. Well then, we'll just turn around then, won't we Legolas?" Aragorn said, as he turned to his friend, who was staring at the faerie. The man sighed, and pulled his friend away from the clearing to give the women some privacy.  
  
"back to present*  
  
"And that's basically it. We've all been friends since then. Well, some of us are a little more than friends, but you get the basic jest, right?" Ametra said, glancing pointedly at the snuggling elf and faerie.  
  
"Hey, just because I can get a man and you can't doesn't mean you can get all huffy with me missy. Remember, I know your grandparents." Seanan retorted at her friend. Ametra groaned, and threw a pebble at her friend, then laid down to rest.  
  
***  
  
So, second chappy finished! Yah! 2 in one day! Go me!!! lol 


	4. authors note

Hey Everyone! This story is currently on hold due to the death of my brother. Jeremy was my pride and joy; I loved him like my own son. This story was partially his idea, and he helped me write it as far as the storyline goes. I guess the reason I got so upset about flamers was because of that, and I knew that he was to die soon. But that still doesn't lessen my pain. But that doesn't mean that I'll let flamers off easy. If anything, if you flame me, I'll flame you back 100 fold worse so bad that your hair will be scorched to the roots. So, in closing, please forgive my poor DEAD brother for his childish ideas, he was merely an imaginative child who wanted his big sister to write a fan fiction for him of his own favorite stories. Love Always And Never, Shannan A loving sister whose hope for her brother's wish for a liked fanfic for him was in vain 


	5. author's note

This story is dead and gone. Please keep any comments or criticisms to yourself as I have no need for them .

Shannan


End file.
